1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to tools and methods for repairing seams in certain types of sheet materials. More particularly, my invention relates to repairing seams in pliable sheet materials that are used as functional and decorative surface coverings, such as linoleum or vinyl floor coverings. Such materials are adhered to the surface (usually a floor) that is to be covered. Butt seams are used to join separate pieces of such materials when the desired area cannot be covered by a single piece. Hereinafter, I use the term "sheet materials" to refer only to pliable sheets of materials that are relatively smooth on both major surfaces, such as sheets of vinyl and other polymeric materials, and laminates thereof. I use "floor coverings" to refer only to such sheet materials that are used to cover floors, excluding rigid flooring such as wooden laminates or ceramic tiles, and excluding textiles such as carpeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When abutting pieces of floor covering are seamed together and glued in place, the seam will often degrade over time because of exposure to traffic, moisture, cleaning chemicals, and dirt. Contamination will eventually penetrate the seam and degrade the adhesive holding the floor covering to the floor at the seam. When the adhesive becomes degraded, the floor covering will lift from the floor at the seam, lending the seam an unsightly puckered appearance and making the seam more vulnerable to further damage. In order to repair the damaged portion of the seam, it is usually necessary to carefully cut out and replace it with a fresh patch of matching material. The patch must match the removed portion's pattern and shape perfectly, or the repair will be visible.
Currently, no tools like my invention are available for repairing seams in floor covering materials. A craftsperson must make do with conventional cutting tools, such as construction knives and straight edges to accomplish the precision repair job required. It is very difficult to exactly match the shape and decorative pattern of the patch to that of the removed portion. It is especially difficult to exactly match the edge surfaces of the patch to the edge of the removed portion so that the resulting butt seam will be as good as the original. To make a perfect seam, a craftsperson must cut the patch to exactly match the removed portion not only in the two-dimensional geometry of the floor, but also along the third dimension defined by the sheet thickness along its edge. A mismatch in any dimension will create a weakness or visible imperfection along the edges of the patch. Consequently, only the most skilled craftspeople are able to repair the seam so that the patch is both invisible and durable, and only by the exercise of great care.
Various double-bladed knifes, scalpels, and cutting tools exist for cutting various materials, and some of these double-bladed tools may be capable of cutting floor coverings. However, no existing tool is adapted for repairing damaged seams in floor coverings like my device, and no method like my method has been developed before.
Thus, a need exists for way to repair damaged seams in floor coverings that is easier to use than present methods, and consistently achieves a perfect repair that is invisible and durable. It is further desirable that any tool used for the repair be rugged, reliable, easy to operate, and relatively inexpensive so that it may be used by professional craftspeople and amateurs alike.